


I Like the Sad Eyes, Bad Guys

by vasilissax



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chilling Adventures of Sabrina, F/M, Multi, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, mortal!Nick, nabrina, nickbrina - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18497824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vasilissax/pseuds/vasilissax
Summary: "I just want to apologize," he said, his eyes flicking up to meet hers then down to his feet again. He was uncomfortable; his weight kept shifting, he looked around a lot, and this was a first for her. Usually, everything about Nicholas Scratch oozes confidence and charisma. She hadn't seen this side of him since- well. Since ever."Apologize for what?" Sabrina snapped, crossing her arms across her chest as if she didn't believe a word he said. And she didn't. Why would she? When she needed a friend, he wasn't there."For everything. And I want us to try again," Nick pleaded, "try to be friends again," he finished.Oh damn. Can she even be friends with Nicholas Scratch? The answer was very clear. No. No, she couldn't. Not after everything.





	I Like the Sad Eyes, Bad Guys

Sabrina Spellman walked up the steps of Baxter High one Wednesday morning with heavy feet. She had a nightmare last night and couldn’t fall back asleep, even though her Aunt Hilda tried to help with chamomile tea.

 

“’Brina!” she heard one of her closest friends call out to her, but she couldn’t exactly pinpoint where until she saw a familiar head peeking through the crowd and saw that it was Susie. “You’ll never guess what!” she exclaimed happily.

 

“What, Susie?” she giggled softly, adjusting the strap of her bag on her shoulder, looking fondly at her dear friend.

 

Susie looked around then gestured Sabrina to follow after her; giving her an amused yet confused look but she humored her friend when Susie decided to lead her to the bathroom.

 

“Okay, Susie!” Sabrina said, laughing softly at her friends’ antics. “What’s the big secret?”

 

“I heard that Nick Scratch is going to ask you to Prom!” Susie exclaimed. “I overheard him talking about it to the football team when I was walking to my locker and let me tell the look on the Weird Sisters, it was absolutely priceless! And-“

 

“Wait!” Sabrina couldn’t believe her ears. Nick wanted to ask her to prom? But he already knew that she was with Harvey. Well, technically. They have been having some communication troubles lately, but they were still very much together. “Why? He knows that I’m most likely to go with Harvey. And the nerve of him! I mean I knew him and Harvey had always butt heads in the past but I didn’t think that he would actually try to ask me to prom when I’m still dating Harvey!” Sabrina was livid. She always hated how she was always caught up in the middle between those two. Constant pissing contest whenever they’re both in the same room. At first it was amusing but over the years, it had gotten irritating how Nick would always call him Harry Tinkle and how Harvey talk over Nick during class debates.

 

Let me back track. Sabrina and Nicholas used to be best friends when they were younger. Their fathers were friends and often had arranged playdates for them while they discussed theology and other boring things. That was until Nick’s parents had passed away in a terrible accident which resulted in Nick moving to Riverdale with his aunt for several years. When Sabrina had heard the news that Nick was moving back to Greendale, she was ecstatic to have her friend back but that quickly changed when he pretended to not know her in front of the Weird Sisters: Prudence, Agatha, and Dorcus, and immediately started dating Prudence but dating her meant dating her sisters as well so, you can imagine what that was like. As if that wasn’t humiliating enough. So, since then, she kept her distance from him and made new friends with Rosalind, Susie, and Harvey. Dating Harvey had come later much to her delight.

 

“Look, I don’t know what he’s planning but I’m just telling you what I heard,” Susie said quickly, raising her hands in defense.

 

“Thanks Susie,” Sabrina exhaled, she was glad for the random update, but at least now she’s aware of it so she wouldn’t be caught off guard when Nick decides to pop the question. “It’s just frustrating is all-“ but before Sabrina could finish her apology, the door was pushed open and in walked the Weird Sisters. Sabina didn’t exactly know why they were called the Weird Sisters but they claimed it and it suited them. Whenever you just utter or even think about them, they manage to appear.

 

“Well Sabrina,” they all said together, with Prudence in the middle and Dorcus on her left, then Agatha on her right. “We heard that Nick will be asking you to prom,” they finished, looking down at her with their judgy, beady eyes.

 

“Don’t even think about it,” Dorcus sniped.

 

“Otherwise, you’ll regret it,” continued Agatha.

 

“Nick is mine and as well as that crown,” the Weird Sisters finished together. Then as quickly as they came in, they were gone.

 

Sabrina waited a beat before she turned back to Susie, “where in the hell did they get that idea that I wanted to run for Prom Queen anyway?” but before Susie could answer, the bell had rung, signaling that it was time for homeroom. A class where she shared with Nicholas. Great. Just great. She should’ve just stayed home.

 

After parting ways in the bathroom, Sabrina had run to class, seeing as she only had two minutes before the late bell rings and she wasn’t trying to serve detention. She had just made it by the bell and her teacher, Mrs. Wardwell, had given her an unamused look before gesturing her to take her seat. Unfortunately, the only seat available was by-

 

“Nicholas!” Mrs. Wardwell had shouted. “I’m not going to tell you again to get off the table and sit in a chair,” she said annoyed, “otherwise, you’ll be serving detention with me instead of going to practice,” she threatened with a pointed look.

 

“Sorry, Mrs. Wardwell,” Nick said but he didn’t exactly look that apologetic but he did what she asked. Nick looked over to Sabrina and smirked. “Spellman come sit next to me,” he said, titling his head to the open desk next to him. That’s when she noticed that his bag was preoccupying it and realized that he reserved that desk just for her.

 

Good grief, he really was going to ask her to prom, Sabrina thought warily as she made her way over. Making it a point to not meet his gaze but she could feel it piercing it through her body, like he was staring into her soul and that unsettled her.

 

“Hey Spellman,” he whispered as Mrs. Wardwell started going over the morning announcement, “do you mind if we talked during lunch? I have something to ask you.”

 

“What for, Nicholas?” Sabrina whispered harshly, not even glancing at him, “you’ve been doing the whole ‘not talking’ for the past two years quite well. What could possibly be on your mind?” She might’ve not been looking at him but through her peripherals she saw him shift uncomfortably and cleared his throat before opening his mouth.

 

“Please, Sabrina,” he pleaded. Sabrina didn’t know what compelled her to look over but when she did, she regretted it. One thing that Nick was really good at? Displaying his emotions on his face. “I only want to explain why.”

 

Sabrina felt lost in his eyes. She could see the desperation and the sincerity in his eyes. Which is probably why she nodded her consent and with that, the bell rang and peeled out of there as if Hell was hot on her heels.

 

What could Nicholas Scratch want from me now? After all these years, Sabrina had wondered.

**Author's Note:**

> Yo. First time ever writing a fic so bear with me! Don't be afraid to leave comments or constructive criticism! or even ideas.
> 
> I really liked playing around with the idea of Nick and the Weird Sisters being mortals so let's see where that takes us.
> 
> Love y'all,
> 
> Queen (:


End file.
